El premio de Sasha
by AleNoAlex
Summary: AU - Sasha, Connie y el premio que causaba problemas.


Nota: Borré hace poco "El precio de una mentira" aunque si entraron a mi perfil o me siguen, posiblemente sepan que no es el primer fic que borro. Si alguien le interesaba, perdón, mas no quiero repetir lo que hice a mis lectores en mis fics de Bleach. Por ahora, solo "En la parada del autobús" como historia multicapítulos estará presente (congelada). La próxima vez trataré de no subir historias hasta tener listos los capítulos suficientes para que la espera no sea larga.

En todo caso, acá un fic tonto y rápido para compensar eso.

No recuerdo a los cuántos fics dije que me retiraría, pero por ahora tengo unos cuantos OS más.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando la mamá de Sasha necesitaba manzanas para su pastel de manzanas, que preparaba una vez a la semana, usualmente siendo éstos los fines de semana. Sasha era de las personas que le gusta lo simple, por eso solía comprar todo en tiendas cerca de su casa. Preferentemente, las que están en la esquina o a dos o tres casas de la suya. No obstante, siendo domingo esta tienda estaba cerrada. Lo que la obligó a ir un poco más lejos de lo previsto, aunque tampoco una longitud exagerada. Tuvo que ir al supermercado, uno grande que abrió hace como un año en realidad, y al cual acudía raras veces. Todo era muy imponente para su gusto, además cualquiera de las cosas ahí las encontraba también en las otras tiendas. Solo teniendo que caminar de una a otra y…

Se hizo camino a la sección de frutas antes de gastar el dinero en el nuevo sabor de papas fritas que no tenían en otros lados, impaciente con la gente, cuando al final uno de los empleados se desocupó y la atendió, Sasha se centró en un barril que había como decoración. En lugar de decir lo que necesitaba, preguntó qué pasaba con eso. La que atendía le respondió que era un concurso, quien adivinaba cuántas manzanas habían, ganaría un premio.

—Son 125 —dijo Sasha por inercia.

La muchacha le miró sorprendida, el chico detrás de ella la vio con burla porque él ya había perdido su intento y ni logró acercarse, aunque escogió un número similar.

La cosa es que, si bien Sasha no era buena en matemáticas escritas, mentalmente era buena calculando las proporciones.

No tuvo que pagar las manzanas que se llevó a casa esa tarde, aunque sí el taxi que tomó para llevarlas.

Sus padres estuvieron sorprendidos, no compartieron su emoción. Sasha no los entendió. ¡Era comida gratis! Pero conforme pasaron las semanas, comprendió.

Al principio fue ayudar a su madre a preparar pasteles, compota, asar las manzanas, hacer ensalada de frutas donde la mayor parte era manzana. Papillas… Tenían mermeladas que ya ni podían meterla en la alacena.

Cada mes, llegaba un barril muy superior en medida al que ella adivinó el número. Y seguirían llegando, en lo que ella viviera. Porque se supone, el premio era de por vida.

Al cabo de seis meses, estaban agobiados. Ni siquiera los vecinos querían recibirles el regalo, la única que familia que continuaba aceptando eran los Springer. Sasha había estrechado su relación de amistad con Connie, el hijo mayor, debido a esto.

Cada día, Sasha y Connie llevaban una manzana a la escuela. Los días de gimnasia, sus familias los obligaban a llevar tres. Diciéndoles que igual las compartan con sus amigos. No es que ambos tuvieran muchos.

Reiner aceptó por eso de los carbohidratos, pero no siempre porque él quiere variar en sus comidas. Además, no acepta caridad. O eso dijo su madre un día que lo fue a recoger y Connie le ofreció una también. Si no fuera la madre de su amigo, Connie la habría llamado anciana desagradable.

Al chico de cabeza rasurada, el simple olor lo tenía harto. El día de ayer, por un momento al quedarse mientras hacía simples trotes, sintió que vomitaría manzanas. Él estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano. No tenía un buen lugar, pero al menos fue aceptado.

El caso de la castaña es similar, aunque por no tolerar tener lo mismo de siempre. Ella ama comer, ama la comida, ama atiborrarse, pero que últimamente coman simplemente un único tipo de fruta la vuelve loca.

Cuando ese día la hora del almuerzo llegó, ambos miraron con horror sus bolsas con el almuerzo en zipper. ¡Están hartos de esas cosas del demonio rojas!

—Sin ofender, Sasha. Pero estoy harto de tu premio. Mi mamá ya no sabe qué hacer con esto, considerando que no tiene mucho tiempo para preparar postres elaborados, por Martin y Sunny. Ahora todo lo que comemos de desayuno y postre, es puré y mermeladas —Connie admite, apesadumbrado.

—¡En nuestra casa, hay días donde mamá solo nos hace cenar manzanas! —Sasha iba llorar.

—Vaya, eso es peor —él expresa. Su mamá jamás haría eso porque sus hermanos están en pleno crecimiento. Viendo la media docena de fruta, decide que ya fue suficiente. ¡Deben hacer algo para acabar con esto!

—Pero antes comamos —Sasha dijo. Como eran los únicos en la mesa, gracias a su impopularidad, se movieron unos asientos más lejos dejando abandonadas a las manzanas por un momento, para comer fuera de su vista diabólica.

El timbre sonó pronto, con ellos aún ahí, que eran de los últimos en no acabar de comer. Ambos recibieron una mirada de la cocinera de la cafetería, que a través de su mente les hizo llegar enn mensaje de que se fueran y que no dejaran ahí sus cosas cuando se fueran.

Connie y Sasha tomaron las manzanas en brazos, mientras avanzaban lentamente y derrotados. Pasaron mesa tras mesa, hasta que la chica del dúo vio un bolso deportivo reposando en una silla. Nadie cerca al que pudiera adjudicarle la propiedad del objeto. La castaña codeó a su amigo, señalándole. Ambos se apresuraron a dejar caer las manzanas en la bolsa, debía haber ropa ahí porque apenas hubo ruido al realizar la acción.

* * *

Cuando Nicolo llegó a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa, le pareció raro que su bolso pesara más de lo normal. Descubrió de que se trataba al abrir su bolso y cuando metió la mano lo primero que tocó fue algo duro. Varias cosas duras pero lisas a su vez.

Sacó una manzana, preguntándose cómo diablos llegó ahí. De hecho, ¡no solo una!

—Sé que te gusta cocinar, pero ¿te parece un buen momento ahora? —Grior dijo desde su costado, al verlo con las frutas.

* * *

Una vez acabaron las clases y llegaron a cruzar las puertas de salida, Connie y Sasha no dejaban de reír mientras se recordaban lo del almuerzo, esta vez no era por la travesura. Un poco sí, pero es más por verse libres de aquellas frutas del diablo, al menos por ahora. Estaban tan felices, que solo podían hacer eso para expresarlo.

A sus espaldas, alguien gritó.

—Ey, tú, ¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Se detuvieron por la acera, como los curiosos que eran. Ni habían ido muy lejos de la escuela, y algunos estudiantes se detuvieron con ellos por la misma razón. Apenas eran conscientes de ser los receptores, hasta que el chico del grito estuvo a solo unos pasos.

—Sasha, creo que te descubrió —Connie murmuró por lo bajo.

Su amiga se encogió en su lugar, viendo a cualquier lado con intención de huir de la mirada del sujeto que venía a ella con intenciones nada buenas. Por si acaso, Connie dio un paso al frente porque, aunque él trataba a su amiga de idiota, tampoco era un traicionero, al menos iba a defenderla. No se comparaba en altura al tipo, cualquiera que lo viera lo sabía, pero era rápido.

Cuando un chico de cabello ondulado llegó, no fue la castaña a quien se dirigió sino a Connie quien echó los hombros atrás. Entre asustado y avergonzado por lo que le contaban, también preguntándose cómo descubrió que era él. Un momento, ¡no era él solamente!

Frunció el ceño por llevarse toda la culpa.

—No me grites a mí, ¡Sasha tuvo la idea!

Él parpadeó, pero sus ojos saltaron del bajito a la chica más alta. Asumió que a ella se refería.

—¡CONNIE! —la chica se molestó de ser vendida por su mejor amigo.

—¿A ti te parece gracioso? —a ella no se acercó, pero le dio una mirada inquisidora—. En primer lugar, no puedes ir por ahí desperdiciando…

Lo que siguió Sasha lo resume en "blablabla". Bueno, se sintió totalmente avergonzada, siendo reprendida por este chico que ni conoce. Hizo un puchero, sin prestarle atención, hasta que notó que se calló.

—¿Pero no nos vas a devolver las manzanas, cierto? —preguntó la castaña.

El chico rubio pareció echar humo por las orejas, percatándose que ella no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Bueno, eso fue amable de su parte —dijo aliviada.

—Sí —mencionó su amigo con una mueca y el ceño algo fruncido—, aunque tengo curiosidad de qué hará con ellas.

—Sí, yo también.

Empezaron a seguirlo como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. El chico rubio se estaba yendo solo, así que fue mejor para ellos. Era algo distraído también, así que solo se escondían un poco entre las esquinas y, para su suerte, no vivía lejos de la escuela. Eso fue, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no entraba a una casa sino un pequeño restaurante.

El chico bajito supo que perdió a su amiga, cuando ésta vio detrás del cristal cómo servían los platos, al parecer sin importar que aun fuera temprano para comer, a diferencia de su madre que la hacía comer en horario, para que ella no asalte el refrigerador.

Sasha entró, aun contra los deseos de Connie quien la siguió para ser buen amigo y que no se exponga al peligro.

Con sigilo, se acercaron a través de las mesas, mas la castaña fue como loca hacia el mostrador donde veía los postres a través del cristal. Algo diferente a las manzanas, ¡al fin! Sus oídos agudizaron al escuchar una voz familiar, mientras se limpiaba la baba y fue el chico rubio de cabello ondulado de antes en la parte de atrás, la cocina, cuya puerta estaba semi abierta, que tendía las manzanas del demonio en la mesa.

—¿Y eso de dónde salió, hijo?

—No importa, podemos usarlas para algo, ¿no?

Dejando de comportarse como una metiche, decidió ver más el lugar. Con Connie, estuvieron entretenidos con el menú presentado en la pizarra. Al hijo de la dueña del lugar, le cambió el rostro al volver de atrás y verlos allí.

—¿Ustedes otra vez? —dijo, casi en gruñido.

—Nicolo, no uses ese tono con los clientes —reprendió la mujer que se encargaba de la cocina, pasando a buscar algo y volviendo atrás.

—Eso, no seas grosero, _Nicolo_ —Connie dijo ahora que sabía su nombre.

El chico mayor murmuró algo por lo bajo. Luego preguntó si van a pedir algo.

—¿Nos lo puedes fiar? —preguntó con emoción Sasha.

—No.

—Entonces no se va poder, adiós —se encogió de hombros Connie, sacando a su amiga de ahí.

—Perdón por lo de las manzanas —dijo la castaña a lo lejos.

—Par de payasos —responde Nicolo, girando la cabeza para ir a limpiar una mesa del lugar.

.

.

Cuando Sasha llega a su casa y ve aun el barril lleno, piensa en cómo deshacerse de eso. No puede simplemente tirarlos.

Está durante unos días pensando en una solución.

Es un buen momento para recordar ese restaurante, el chico hablando con su madre.

.

.

Ya era fin de semana, por lo que se quedarían todo el día en el restaurante y comenzaba temprano. Luego de desayunar, se fue abrir junto a su mamá. Ambos se sorprendieron de varios bultos en la entrada. Su madre le indicó que se adelante, él miró y sorprendido, se hincó para inspeccionar que estuviera en lo correcto.

Eran bolsas llenas de manzanas.

—Yo no encargué nada —dice su mamá, confundida—. Pero ya que están buenas, apúrate y mételas antes de que alguien nos vea.

A partir de esa semana, al menú se agregó tartas de manzanas. También convino su madre dar licuados y jugos gratis a los clientes que estuvieran esperando un buen rato, para calmar los ánimos. No era jugo de naranja como cualquiera esperaría al desayuno, pero era casi tan bueno. Tal vez ayudaba su mamá repitiendo la frase vieja de que una manzana al día aleja al doctor. O algo así.

Nicolo aun aliviado cuando finalmente comenzaron acabarse. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, y precisamente un día antes de abrir en la mañana, sucedió lo mismo.

—Esta vez es una caja —dice su papá.

No pasan ni dos semanas, cuando vuelve a ocurrir eso. Esta vez no son bolsas, ni una caja. Al menos no es un barril.

—¿Dos cajas? ¿Por qué nos dejarían-?

—A quién le importa, es gratis. ¡Mételas rápido!

.

.

Sasha había pensado que era un plan perfecto. Pero Nicolo iba frustrar sus planes. Él dejó de preguntarse hace rato quién dejaba las malditas manzanas en la puerta del restaurante de su madre, de alguna manera solo podía pensar en ella como la culpable de eso. En la chica que ya había usado las frutas anteriormente. En cuanto el chico rubio vio que era un inconveniente, más que una ventaja, fue a enfrentarla. Esta vez, no a la salida de la escuela.

Fue en el receso, en un momento donde no vio al chico tonto con el que andaba siempre pegado. Por un momento, mientras iba a la librería de la escuela, el semblante feliz de la chica le iba hacer desistir. Había escogido ese lugar porque era el pasillo de caminó ahí, hacia la biblioteca, el menos transitado de toda la escuela.

No lo malinterpreten. No quiere hacerle daño, ni nada fuera de lugar. Tal vez inconscientemente él solo busca amilanar a la chica un poco, por eso la intercepta cuando ella vuelve de comprar quién sabe qué.

.

.

De alguna manera, esto acabó con él en la enfermería y su cabeza en un ángulo mientras sostenía un algodón debajo de su nariz. Se alegra de que no le diera con la mano donde tenía el sacapuntas que compró, porque éste era de los más pesados y habría sido peor.

—Perdona que te golpeé.

Esa disculpa solo hace enrojecer al chico de vergüenza, al ver que su intento fue todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaba. A Nicolo lo que menos le importó fue empezar a sangrar, y le dijo todo lo que quiso en lo que venía hasta aquí. Ella vino detrás, para ayudar quizás. Aunque su presencia le estaba molestando. Mientras él le decía todo lo que quiso decirle antes.

La castaña respondió contándole toda la historia del premio, ahora él puede entenderla mejor, mas no deja de haber un problema entre ambos.

—Aún nos queda medio barril este mes.

—Sí, y vienen cada mes, ya lo dijiste. Pero nosotros no necesitamos tantas manzanas tampoco.

—Parte de las condiciones del premio es que no puedo vender las manzanas.

—Nosotros estábamos haciendo eso, prácticamente.

—Pero ellos no lo saben —dice la castaña como si fuera obvio.

Nicolo se pasó la mano por el rostro frustrado, una vez sacó el algodón que ya no necesitaba.

—Simplemente, diles que no quieres recibir más el premio.

—¡No quiero perder todo!

—Es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer o… ¿no has pensando en donarlo a gente que en serio lo necesita?

—Eres como la tercera persona que dice eso.

Al final, obedeció al chico y sus padres. Al parecer, Sasha pensó, a los ancianos del asilo a pocas cuadras de la escuela, les gusta el puré de manzana. Eso o los enfermeros lo trafican. Cualquiera de las dos. Gracias a esto no solo fue su parte reducida, sino también la de los Springer. De alguna manera, Connie se las arregló para pegar el estirón sin manzanas cada día. La familia de Nicolo fue muy insistente y ellos se quedaban con una gran parte. Claro, ya no hicieron la táctica de Santa Claus, ni tomaron prestado el auto del papá del mejor amigo de Sasha, aprovechando que no estaba éste, para traer el barril.

El premio duró alrededor de dos años más, hasta que la empresa cambió de dueños y se hicieron los desentendidos al respecto. Para entonces, forjaron una buena amistad con Nicolo.

—Es mejor así —dijo él, intentando consolar a la desanimada castaña. Estaban los dos sentados en la cafetería de la escuela. Connie estaba haciendo el tonto en la mesa de Reiner.

—Supongo… al menos no era carne —ella aseguraba que no hubiera sido igual de haber recibido eso en lugar de manzanas—. ¿Me das un poco? —le pregunta mirando su comida.

Él le tiende la bandeja como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras ella lo toma animadamente.


End file.
